


Lili Zanotto: Streaker Secret Agent

by MikeOksout69



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Humiliation, No Sex, Nudity, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spanking, foot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: After losing a bet to Whispering Rock's resident mean girls, Franke and Kitty, Lili Zanotto is forced to run all the way from one end of the camp to the other - completely naked. If she doesn't make it to the girls cabin by sundown, every bulletin board in camp will have her naked pictures plastered all over them. Can Lili make it all the way from Lake Oblongata to the cabin area without getting caught? Can she keep her dignity while squeezing her legs together and hiding behind trees? And what if her boyfriend sees her like this?Every single Whispering Rock camper gets a cameo. All characters are 18+ if you want them to be or retain their original ages if you don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with people who are grossed out by underaged stuff in mind. When it was originally completed, the characters ages and certain identifiers to their age were carefully avoided so it could be argued everyone in it is 18 or over. So, if you like the content 
> 
> I was considering setting this story to simply "mature" since there' no sex, but I set it to explicit because of a few specific scenes (you'll know them when you see them.) Overall, this story is less about smut and more about fun, comedy and shipping. The story is meant to be more entertaining and funny than pornographic. But because some of the jokes are REALLY dirty, the rating will be set to "Explicit" to protect the innocent.
> 
> Every single one of the campers appears or is mentioned somewhere in this story, so keep an eye out! This is also the very first time some of these characters will appear in a story on AoOO. Which kind of makes me ashamed of myself.
> 
> Enjoy, you psychic perverts!

"I'll get you guys back for this! No matter how long it takes I swear I'll get you back!"  
"Y'know, you're not very intimidating when you're butt-naked and shivering like crazy."  
"Haha, you tell her, Kitty!"

There she was, on the pier of Lake Oblongata, completely naked except for her fingerless gloves, one leg bent and raised to cover her private parts and her arms stretched to cover her chest. Lili had been in some troubling situations, but this took the cake. She had lost a bet to Camp Whispering Rock's residental mean girls, Kitty Bubai and her dim friend Franke Athens. Now, she was completely at their mercy.

Kitty and Franke were awfully nasty girls, and they just delighted in watching Lili squirm and quiver in impotent rage. As they stood there giggling and taunting her, they both had their phones out. Kitty was recording video and Franke was taking pictures.

"Now you know the rules, Lil-Lil." Said Kitty. "You have to make it all the way from here to the girls’ cabin completely naked in less than two hours, or these pictures go all up over the camp bulletin board and all over the internet."

Lili clenched her teeth as hard as she could and gave the two girls a death-glare. Her face was glowing bright red as she suffered through the most embarrassing moment of her life. She wanted nothing more than to blow Franke and Kitty's heads up and set their bodies on fire, but a bet is a bet. Plus, if she killed another person she definitely couldn't get away with it this time. All she could do was bite her lower lip and glare at the two.

"Oh, and of course you can't use any of your psychic powers." Kitty added. "Especially not invisibility."

"Oh man! This is so perfect, Kitty!" Franke added. "You know what we should do after this? We should like, make her kiss a girl! And then we make her like, hug her and rub up on her and --"

"Franke, please." Kitty interrupted through a sigh. "Let's just get to the cabin and wait for her like we planned."

"Oh wait!" Kitty realized. "Before we go, you have to give us your gloves."  
"What?! Why?!" Lili protested.  
"The deal was, you had to be completely naked. Remember?" Kitty explain.

Reluctantly, Lili groaned and held out her hands. Franke and Kitty each grabbed a glove and slowly stripped it away, and then they balled them up and tossed them into Lake Oblongata, with the rest of her clothes.

They left her there, laughing, blowing kisses and flipping the bird at Lili as they walked away.

Things looked grim. To say Lili was mad would be to call the bubonic plague a little inconvenient. She was absolutely livid. When this was all over, she was going to rip them into so many pieces Ranger Cruller could use them as mulch

For right now, though, she had to focus on the task at hand. She had less than two hours to get from one side of the camp to the other in nothing but her birthday suit without getting seen or caught by anyone. She looked down at her body and gulped. She was totally nude, and even with her hands cover her, there was very little left to the imagination. Although her most intimate bits were covered up, every curve and nuance of her body was on display. And she had no way of covering her “bubble butt” (Kitty's words) from view.

The beach was completely empty, save for a few seagulls and old Admiral Cruller (one of Ford Cruller's many alternate personalities) locked away in the lodge tending to the canoes, utterly oblivious to anything. This was a good thing and a bad thing for Lili. It was a good thing because nobody was around to see her in the buff, but it was a bad thing because this mean all the other areas of the camp had to be absolutely packed. There was no limit to the number of people who could catch a glimpse of her totally nude and either gawk at her, try to get her in trouble or worst of all, try to catch her.

Why, oh why did she have to make that stupid bet? She thought to herself. Why did she have to get herself into this situation? Now she had to parade herself around completely naked and risk getting seen by the whole camp or watch as the pictures went up everywhere and she became Whispering Rock's #1 pinup girl. Excluding those swimsuit issues Milla did for True Psychic Tales, or the leaked sex tape between her and Sasha you could find on Liveleak.

There was no point holding it off anymore. If she didn't start moving now, she'd definitely be seen. She had been to this camp more years than she could count, and she knew the whole layout by heart. She could travel straight out of the beach area, but that would take her right through the lodge, where Quinten and Pheobe were always practicing and Chef Crulleur was stuck in an infinite, existential limbo where he constantly waited for the burgers to thaw, never realizing that the Psychonauts stopped letting the cafeteria sell burgers in 1972, and what he was trying to thaw out and grill were just plastic novelty prank turds.

Lucky for her, there was a nice, remote little cave that would provide excellent cover and lead her right into the wooded area where the GPC was located. From there, she could sneak through the trees and bushes. The hardest part would be sneaking through the lodge area, but the path she'd take was pretty far from the actual building. After that it was just a mad dash to the cabin area and a fresh set of clean clothes. She was so desperate at this moment she'd settle for a week-old pair of panties and a crop top.

With her hands strategically covering her most precious areas, she sprinted towards an adjacent bush. She went from bush-to-bush, carefully looking all around and trying to make sure nobody else was there. She ran out of cover a few feet away from the cave, and had to dash as fast as she could into the caves.

It certainly wasn't an ideal situation. The cave was extremely damp. The floor was partially submerged in water and the ceiling leak all over. The tiny drops of water that never bothered her before suddenly felt like icy bullets on her bare skin. Every time one would fall on her back, chest or legs she would cringe, bite her lower lip and hold back a squeal as she tried to run as fast and she could without making a sound.

She slid along the walls like Solid Snake, with one hand caressing the cave and the other covering her breasts. This caused her to bend her legs into an awkward position where they were squeezed together and shuffling along to move the rest of her body sideways. It was a bit like doing the Time Warp.

That was when she heard voices, and things went from bad to worse. Two people were talking, a boy and a girl. Poking her head out from the shadows, she recognized the boy to be Elton. She couldn't see the girl, so she knew it had to be Milka, his shy girlfriend with the power to turn invisible. Elton had the power to talk to fish and also had the power to have a huge, really creepy borderline-stalker crush on Lili for two years before finally moving on to Milka. She winced at the thought of the boy who used to leave obsessive messages on her Campster page about how perfect their wedding would be seeing her naked body up close. She had to be extremely careful to get past the two.

"I-I dunno, Milka..." Elton stuttered out. "Are you really sure we're ready to... y'know... take our relationship to this level?"  
"Elton, it's second base." Milka replied, irritated. Her invisibility perfectly hid the scowl on her face. "It's not like I'm asking to peg you or anything, okay? I just want you to grab some skin on my chest."  
"I know, I know..." Mummured Elton. "It's just, y'know, second base leads to third base - whatever that is - and then... and then..."

It would a tough one, but Lili was sure she could pull it off. She'd have to stick to the wall, remain totally silent, walk carefully and stick to the shadows. And she'd have to pull it off all one hundred percent perfe -- WHOA!

A rat scurried by her feet, taking her by surprise and causing her to lose balance. She fell to the ground, straight onto the flooded concrete ground into a murky puddle of water.

"YOUCH!"  
"What was that?"

Lili made a huge mistake. It was completely involuntary, but the loud noise she let out alerted the two to her presence. She was flat on her face with her butt stuck high up in the air, covered in water and looking like a clutz. She scrambled to turn over and get back up, ended up rolling around in the puddle she was in and getting ever more wet. Being naked was one thing, but being soaking wet and bruised was so much worse.

"LILI?!"

Oh no, too late. Lili managed to turn herself rightside up, but Elton already made his way over to her hiding spot and saw her naked body. In her moment of crisis, Lili didn't even realize she wasn't covering herself. There she was, her legs spread eagle, dripping wet and lying on the ground. Elton saw everything.

"Eek!"

Lili let out a loud shriek and rushed to her feet, wiping herself dry and covering her naughty bits. Her face was bright red, her legs were like jello, her whole body was shivering like she was trapped into a freezer as Elton stared at her, his mouth agape and his nose bleeding slightly. He had dreamed of this day so many times, and it finally happened.

"Aaah! Oh gosh, Lili! I'm sorry sorry!" Elton said, snapping out of his shocked stupor as he covered his eyes and turned his head away. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to look! I know you have a boyfriend! Please don't be mad!"  
"Uhh..." Lili's mind was a total blank. This one was one of her actual nightmares, and it came true. She tried so hard to say something as she fought back tears. All she could manage to do was stutter nonsense and hyperventilate.

"WHAT THE *HELL* IS THIS?"

Milka seemed to materialize right behind Lili, clenching her fists and scowling harder than a rabid dog in a cage full of vacuum cleaners. Elton's obsession with Lili had always made her insane with jealousy, even if he was long since over it at this point. So seeing Elton gawking at Lili as she stood there nude and soaking wet? To put it lightly, she hasn't happy. Lili quickly turned to Milka, hoping she could pacify her.

"Wait, Milka!" Lili exclaimed. "Just listen, you have to --"  
"You HOEBAG! You homewrecking skank! You shameless hussy!" Milka proclaimed. "I knew it! I knew now that you couldn't have Elton you'd be obsessed with getting him back! So you thought you'd strip naked for him, show off your big fat ass and steal him back from me, huh?! Skank!"  
"Hey, listen to me!" Lili shouted. She couldn't help getting a little irritated, given her pride. Even if she was totally humiliated and the situation looked really bad and she could feel Elton's eyes locked firmly on her shiny rear end, she wasn't going to just lie back and take insults from some invisible bitch she barely know. "You don't kn--"

Before Lili could get another word out, Milka shoved her as hard as she could, knocking her over. Unfortunately for all of them, Elton was standing right behind her, and the impact sent Lili crashing into Elton, knocking them both on the ground.

Oh god, she thought, oh GOD. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening was real and not some kind of terrible dream. She was laying on top of Elton like he was a mattress as he had her boobs firmly clenched in his hands by mistake, trying to catch her fall. Elton and Lili let out dueling yelps as Elton pulled his hands away and Lili quickly replaced them with her own. She sat up, her naked butt shoved directly against his lap. It wasn't making the situation any better.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Milka growled. She was so furious one of her eyes was twitching. "You like touching naked girls don't you Elton? Well if that's what it takes to get your attention."

Lili couldn't believe her eyes. Milka, in a jealous and irrational fit of rage, was angrily stripping off her clothes, pulling her shirt up over head and tossing it into a watery puddle, pulling her shorts down and kicking them away, practically ripping her bra to pieces as she tore it off and finally pulling her panties down and letting them fall.

Lili had no idea what the hell was happening but she wasn't planning to stick around to find out. She pushed Elton away and ran off. Fortunately, it turned out Milka had no interest in her anymore. She leapt onto Elton, knocking him back to the ground just as he was trying to get up, and began to forcefully strip away his clothing.

"Wait! Wait! Milka!" Elton begged.  
"Shut up!" Milka shouted back. "I've waited too long! I'm not gonna let that bitch get more action than me!"

Lili couldn't help but stand there and watch in shock as Milka ripped and tore at his clothes like a hungry jaguar. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying watching it, just a little bit. But it was a very, very bad idea to stay there any longer. She turned around and ran away as fast as she could. Just as she burst out of the cave entrance, she swore she could her Elton squealing and gagging as his own underwear were stuffed into his mouth.

That was a bad start to what was going to be a very long, very painful day. Lili wanted to cry, but she choked it back. In her mind, being seen naked was bad, but being seen crying was far, far worse. At least naked people could still be tough. Sure, she certainly didn't feel very tough clenching her breasts his her arms, crossing her legs and running like a weird idiot, but... actually, she forgot her point. She groaned loudly and hung her head in shame.

Okay, no time for feeling sorry for yourself, she thought. Now she was in the GPC Wilderness, and things would get a lot easier from here on out... and then a lot harder. The wilderness had plenty of great hiding places - bushes, trees, big rocks, nice shady patches, tall grass - it was like a creeper's paradise! It wasn't the first time she stalked these woods either. She could remember spying on Raz, watching him walk around aimlessly like a dork, checking out his cute butt, popping out to tease him and make fun of his dreams before drooling over him in her mind and running away embarrassed when she realized he was telepathic.

There's be time for strolling down memory lane when the brisk summer wind wasn't blowing raspberries on her wet naked ass. After she made it out of the woods, she'd have to run through the lodge area, which was a big, empty strip with nothing to hide behind. Then she'd slink her way to the kids cabins and she'd be home free. She knew she could do it. She had to.

Lili was in stealth mode now, crouching down and leaping from bush to bush, quietly worming her way around the trees and bolting quickly from hiding place to hiding place, It felt so easy, almost natural for her. She didn't even need to cover herself because the coverage was so good. There were a few other campers there, but they were few and far between, and all seemed to be minding their own business. It looked to be smooth sailing.

Until she found herself at a point where she had no point but to cross an open path. It wouldn't have been a problem, except there were two people in here way: JT and Chops. Sitting on a bench facing directly at her. The two liked to hang out together and play country tunes between classes. Lili gulped when it dawned on her that these "jam sessions" would usually last until sundown. Lili winced as she fought back the urge to groan loudly.

Just then, things went from bad to worse. Lili moved in just the wrong way, and her butt brushed up against a bunch of thorny bristles.

"Ee--"

Lili quickly covered her mouth and stifled the little shriek she was about to let out. After what happened last time, she knew better than to make any extra nose. The pain was intense, like getting twenty splinters all at once directly in your butt. That's not even a soliloquy, it's a basic description of what happened.

"Did you hear somethin'?" asked JT, interrupting his guitar pickin'.  
"Like what?" Chops asked back as he pulled the harmonica away from his face.  
"I dunno, kinda sounded like a girl whinin' or somethin'." JT explained.  
"I didn't hear anything." Chops said.  
"You're right." JT replied. "Musta been the wind."

"Ow, ow, ow..." Lili mumbled under her breath. Despite her relief that the two boys hadn't caught her yet, the pain she felt slowly picking out the splinters in her butt one by one quickly trumped any good feelings that might have been brewing in her.

Lili knew she didn't have much time left to get to the girl's cabin. And if she sat around all day waiting around for JT and Chops to finish, she'd be be an international pinup model by the time she got her clothes back. She knew there was only one thing to do. She shivered bitterly with shame and sighed grimly.

"Did 'ya catch that hee-haw rerun last night?" Asked JT.  
"I have never seen a single frame of that show." replied Chops.  
"HEYCHOPSHEYJTWHATSGOINGONLOVETOSTAYANDCHATBUTIGOTTAGOBYENOW!!"

Lili sprinted right past the duo, still covering herself, quickly jolting past their bench as she ran across the dirt path, hopped over the fence and sped into the woods.

"What in tarnation!?!" Declared JT.  
"Was that Lili??" Questioned Chops.

The too set down their instruments, stood up and walked over to the area Lili was heading for. She was nowhere to be seen, only the quiet sounds of nature and the bushes blowing in the wind. Lili's poor heart was pounding like a drum as she hid herself behind a nearby tree, shaking with fear as the two - without knowing it - were only half-a-foot away from her.

"Now where'd that cowgirl get off to?" Asked JT.  
"I dunno. Did you see her? I think she was naked!" replied Chops.

Lili was so nervous. Her breathing was so slow and soft. It was helping her to have her chest puffing in and out, but what could she do? The bark from the tree pressing against her bare back and butt was also pretty uncomfortable, especially with her cheeks still raw from pulling all those splinters out.

Lili was terrified. This was the end, it had to be. She could imagine Chops and JT finding her, pulling her out into the open and tormenting her for everyone in camp to see. JT would fondle her chest and Chops could grope and squeeze her butt as they -- oh, god! What the hell was she thinking?! Being in a situation like this was messing with the poor girl's head.

"Well, whatever the hell that was, she's gone now." said Chops.  
"Now what on Johnny Cash's grave was that all about?" JT asked.  
"I dunno. Maybe she lost a bet or something?" replied Chops.  
"Aw, really? Poor gal." replied JT. "Some folks got a strange idea of entertainment."

The two walked away and went back to practicing. Lili was stunned for a second. That was an extremely lucky break, and so far she hasn't had a lot of those. No time to celebrate, though. She had to move. She quickly ran into the bushes and pressed forward, forming a b-line straight to the lodge area.

Lili weaved in and out of the shady trees, moving in a serpentine pattern, ducking behind trees and rocks. Lili never thought all the training she recieved would be put to use in such a stupid way. She was also pretty upset that it wasn't even helping much.

She took cover behind a thick oak tree, sticking her head out to scout the area. With her front to the tree. It would be a pretty easy shot from here. All she had to do was duck under the bridges, sneak through the cabin and come out the other end. Finally, the nightmare would be over.

"Why is your butt so big?"

"AAH -- !!" Lili yelped as she jumped. She quickly ran around to the other side of the tree to hide from whoever was peeping at her. Looking behind her, she realized there was now a clear, unobstructed view of her ass from the lodge.

She angrily covered herself and turned back. She defensively pressed her back against the tree. The loose bark scratched her butt and legs a bit, but nothing too painful. Why did this whole stupid camp have to be so pointy?

She looked around, but there was no one in sight. "Hello?" She said in an awkwardly loud whisper that just sounded like she was trying to make her voice raspy. "Where are you?"

"Down here!"

Lili looked at the ground bellow her, and she found out who her little Peeping Tom was. It was Dogen, the smallest, youngest, and slowiest kid in camp. He was buried up to his neck in the dirty. The weird shape of his head and his tinfoil hat made it look like he was some kind of gross rock lying in the grass.

"Dogen! Why are you buried in the ground?" Lili questioned.  
"Why are you naked in the middle of the woods?" Dogen replied.  
Lili groaned. That was actually a pretty fair question.  
"I lost a bet." Lili sighed. "Me, Franke and Kitty were in Oleander's Basic Braining at this targeting range, right? And those two skanks said I couldn't hit ten targets in a row in thirty minutes before they did. I said if I could, they'd have to pay me $5000 each. They said if I couldn't, I'd have to run all the way from the beach to the cabins naked. I swear those bitches cheated somehow. I mean, I'm the best psi-shooter in camp!"  
"I wouldn't have kept my promise, but they snuck up on me, ripped my clothes off and started taking pictures." Lili recalled with frustration. "So now, if I don't get to the cabin, they'll probably sell the pictures online or something. Or at least put them up on the bulletin board."  
"I don't think they'd sell them." Dogen replied. "I mean, making you streak is a funny prank, but selling the pictures is like something the bad guy in a Lifetime drama does."  
"When the hell did you get so articulate?" Lili questioned.  
"I'm naked under here too." Dogen said. "I was playing with the squirrels when I got jumped by a cougar and he ripped my clothes off. So I made the ground my clothes."  
...  
"That sounds more like you." Lili replied.  
"Hey, can you kick some dirt over my head? That way the cougar can't find me and take my hat."

Lili gave Dogen the cold, hard stare. She nodded her head the same way a disapproving parent does when their child jumps face-first into the wall thinking they're Spider-Man. Lili rolled her eyes and covered Dogen's head completely.

"Yay! I'm perfectly camouflaged." Dogen exclaimed.  
"Bless your heart, you little friggin' numbskull." Lili muttered under her breath. There was no more delaying it, Lili had to run out of the woods and over to the lodge, fast.

"And my butt's not that big!" She exclaimed a bit too loudly as she ran off.

Over at the camp lodge, things were not ideal. As she emerged from the entrance to the wilderness, it became abundantly clear that there weren't a lot of good places to hide. The lodge itself was packed, but the area around it was pretty empty, with the exception of Nils and Elka sitting at a table together, and Ranger Cruller raking leaves a little ways away. She thought she could probably avoid him pretty easily.

"Oh Nils, this is so romantic!" Elka cooed as she leaned on Nils' arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "A surprise picnic at sunset? Where do you get these ideas?"  
"Elka, you told me to do this." Nils replied.  
"Don't ruin it." Elka scolded in a low voice.  
This was gonna be a tough one. Nils and Elka had a clear view of Lili. If she were get past them, she would need the perfect opportunity to come along and distract them, and she needed it in a split second. It would take cunning, planning and precision to --

"Mmmm~"  
"Oh! Mmmm~!"  
"Yeah, like that! Just like that!"  
"Grab my butt!"  
"Grab my butt!"

Oh. They were making out now. That was kind of a freebie.

It was clear the two had more important things on their mind than her. As she rushed past them covering herself, they didn't even cock their heads. Lili even got a chance to stand there and watch them. She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. The two were so... intimate, so open. Their kissing was intense and passionate, and their hands were nice and low.

Lili shook it off. What the hell would people say if she got caught watching two people make out while she was naked? She ran as fast as she could, trying her hardest to get out of the lodge area and to the girls' cabin so this horror movie she was trapped in could finally end.

Before she could finish that thought, she saw Ranger Cruller stomping his way over to her location. He hadn't noticed her yet, but she wasn't gonna take any chances. Lili rushed over to the cabin and pushed open the door.

Being instead of a building had it's advantages, and it's drawbacks. On the one hand, there were nice, big walls to block perverted eyes and keep her hidden. Unfortunately, buildings usually have people in them - that's pretty much what they do. Unfortunately for her, the camp lodge was no exception.

"Phoebe, girl, you gotta lighten up." Quinten said, adjusting the discs on his turntables.  
"Okay, first of all: 'lighten up' is insensitive when you're talkin' to a girl who accidentally sets things on fire constantly." Phoebe replied, assembling her drum set. "Secondly, I can't 'lighten up' because this name is just about the worst thing ever."  
"Well, you didn't wanna be the Levitators, I didn't like the Firestarters, so The Itch is the best we can do." Quinten stated.  
"Ugh. I wonder if the name 'Why Am I Friends With This Dork' is taken?" Phoebe complained.  
"Oh yeah, they're big in the North Dakota indie scene. Their next album is dropping in April." Quinten answered with a smirk.

Quinten and Phoebe, Whispering Rock's favorite performers, were rehearsing for the big Battle of the Bands concert tonight. Of course, there really wasn't a lot to worry about, since they were the only ones who actually entered. But what actually mattered was the fact that Lili was now stuck in a building with a boy she used to flirt with and the pyrokinetic girl who has a secret crush on him. As you can imagine, it could go bad in a lot of ways.

"It's just not my day." Lili sighed. As Quentin and Phoebe were preoccupied were griping about beat drops and album titles, Lili had the perfect opportunity to sneak into a new hiding space. She tiptoed in very slowly and quietly and hid under one of the large tables. It wasn't a very good disguise, and it wouldn't fool anyone for a second, but there really weren't a lot of options. She was just happy Chef Cruller wasn't working right.

Quinten and Phoebe left the stage. Lili was slightly relieved that they were leaving, only to go back into full panic and terror mode when she realized they were coming right for her. For some reason, the two removed their socks and shoes and left them sitting with their instruments.

Lili swore like a sailor in her head, and then layed out flat with her arms and legs huddled close. Her breasts pressed up against the hard, cold wood floor like she was putting them on prison glass. She just hoped she didn't get a splinter from this crap.

The two made their way over and sat down right at the table she was hiding under. They seemed to get very comfortable as they stretched their legs out, their toes and the bottoms of their feet just scarce inches away from Lili's body. She bit her lower lip as tight as she could and prayed her nervous quivering wouldn't give her away.

Lili was so scared, she didn't even process what the two were talking about. She knew they were talking about some boring crap about their fake band or bass and treble levels or whatever hack indie musicians yack about in their spare time, but it was all white noise and murmurs.

Lili held back a tiny gasp as Quentin's barefoot accidentally brushed up against her buttcheek. She whined a little bit, but luckily not loud enough for either of them to hear.

"Whoa!" Quinten exclaimed. "I think they put in a new foot pillow."  
"Wow, really?" Phoebe asked. "Let me try it out."

Could just one thing go right today? Anything at all?

Quinten and Phoebe's feet stretched out and began rubbing Lili's back, the back of her head and her butt all at once. Four feet, twenty toes, sliding their way up her leg, brushing against the side of her face, smoothing their way past her shoulders and sliding past her arms.

"Oh god, oh god..." Lili thought as Phoebe's foot massaged the right half of her face as Quentin's foot rubbed her buttcheek in a circular motion. "Make it stop. Make it stop."

"Wow. This is really nice." Phoebe said. "Is this some kind of gel-filled pillow?"  
"Aahh~. I dunno my bro, but I could hit this beat all day." Quinten replied.

Lili whined again and buried her face into a little enclave she made with her arms. The feet continued to rub and grope her, feeling almost like weirdly shaped tentacles robbing all the control and dignity away from her. Phoebe, thankfully, was staying high. But Quentin was going low.

The worst part, or at least one of the top five worst parts, was the smell. Feet always smell so nasty and musky, like sweat and dirty and warm skin. It was like her head was being dunked in a garbage can. Lili wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle.

"This is great, but we really should be heading backstage." Quinten commented.  
"You're totally right." Phoebe replied. "If we don't get our sound system set up, we won't be winning that contest."

The legs withdrew themselves from under the table, freeing Lili of their stinky tyranny. Lili stuck her head out from under the table, and there was no one around. The coast was completely clear.

"Oh, thank you lord." Lili groaned.

Covering her breasts and crotch, she got up and tip-toed over to the door, only to press her ear against it and hear the sound of Cruller raking leaves and complaining about young people and the internet. The front door was a no-go. So instead, she snuck her way up the stairs, into the darkened hideaway of the TV room.

Meanwhile, backstage, Quinten and Phoebe were trying their hardest to keep quiet as they giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh man, I can't believe we actually did that!" Laughed Phoebe. "Did she really think we couldn't see her?"  
"Probably not, man." Quinten replied. "Poor girl's got a lot of stress to deal with. I hope she don't take it too seriously."  
"Well, losing your clothes in a bet is pretty humiliating." Phoebe replied. "When you were reading her mind, did you happen to find out who put her up to it?"  
"My girl Kitty did it." Quinten replied in a satisfied, horndog voice. "Man, the fact that she likes to get other girls naked adds a whole 'nother layer to my love for her."  
"Tch" Phoebe scoffed in her mind. "If she got me naked, you'd probably have to pay some attention to me for once."  
"Hey Phoebe," Quinten pondered, oblivious to what his friend just thought. "You ever thought about challenging Kitty to a bet? Y'know, maybe raise some money for the band?"  
Phoebe's eyes widened.

Back to Lili's predicament, things seemed to finally be improving. The TV room was nice and dark, and it didn't seem like there were a lot of people there. Silently stalking through, she tried as hard as she could to make as little noise as possible as she snuck behind the bean bag chairs.

But right at that moment, Lili's heart sank. She hadn't noticed him sitting here until now, because she always went out of her way not to notice him. It was the yappy kid, Vernon, staring right at her.

"Hey Lili." Vernon stated.  
"Oh my fucking god." Lili groaned.  
"Why are you naked?" Vernon asked. "Did Bobby and Benny play a mean prank on you?"  
"Vernon, I don't have time to talk to yo--"

"This one time, Bobby and Benny told me we were gonna go skinny dipping, but it turned out they were just getting me to get naked so they could toss me into the girl's cabin." Vernon recalled, launching into one of his pointless stories yet again. "Then there was this other time with the flag pole, where they hung me up by my underwear. Then there was another time where aliens came to me in the middle of the night and told me to climb up the flagpole naked. There was also this one time I had a dream where I was naked while I was giving a speech to the UN. But the weird thing was I wasn't even embarrassed, and I think the dream was secretly a metaphor for my various social inadequacies. Like how some people say I talk to much and I need to stop yammering, but I don't know about that. I think I talk just the right amount, y'know? I tell great stories. I have an amazing narrative ability and it's very important that I get my thoughts and ideas out there in the open. What do you think, Lili?"

"Vernon?" Lili asked.  
"Huh?" Vernon replied.

She quickly headbutted Vernon as hard as she could, knocking him out cold. She ran over to the window, pried it open and crawled her way out. She could see Cruller was still at ground level, so she decided to make her way up to the roof.

Being up on a roof completely naked really sucked. The wind was a lot colder up here, and there was basically no place to take cover. Everyone potentially had a great view of her body from up here. It was really frustrating. But it would be okay, as long as she could get the hell out of here.

Lili noticed Chloe, the little girl who thought she was an alien and was inexplicably dating Bobby Zilch, was up here too. She was flying an RC plane. She looked over to Lili, who was stumbling around and nervously trembling, but turned away without so much as a second thought.

"Hello, Earthling." Chloe said in a monotone, unemotional voice, not even looking at her.  
"Uhhh..." Lili muttered. "Chloe, um, look, I know how this must look."  
"It is of no concern to me." Chloe remarked. "I understand your human society has juvenile and primitive taboos about public nudity, mostly stemming from an evolutionary need to remain warm and protected from predators. And I understand that the natural repression can cause you to eventually emotionally explode and give in to your baser instincts, to simply run naked around the forest. Luckily for me, I am not human, so I do not have this same primitive instinct. That's why I keep my clothes on like a normal person."

"It's not like that." Lili replied. "I lost a bet."  
"Oh." Chloe uttered. "That was a bad idea."  
"Tell me about it." Lili griped.  
"Well, regardless, I wish you luck on fulfilling the obligations of your bet." Chloe replied. "And if the social stigma afterwards is too much for you, you are welcome to come stay with me and my fellow aliens when we abscond from this earthly realm. We'll even launch a tactical nuclear strike on the campgrounds for you, if you so request."

"Why can't they all be like you, Chloe?" Lili sighed as she walked away.  
"Good question." Chloe bluntly replied.

Now, there were only two ways off this roof. Lili either had to just jump straight down, or walk across the rickety tightropes to get to the adjoining platforms built around the nearby trees, where she could climb down. "Who designed this friggin' camp?" Lili thought to herself.

Seeing as Lili didn't enjoy the idea of breaking her neck, she decided her best choice would be to talk the tightrope. After all, she did the same thing all the time. I mean, not naked and with the potential that people might see her do it, but... aw, hell. Well, there were no other options, were there?

With her legs quaking like jello, the prospect of falling off this rope into oblivion was suddenly a lot scarier. She didn't grow up in a circus like her boyfriend. Raz could just glide over these stupid things like they were sidewalks. But with the tightrope as her only choice, it was time to suck it up, shut her eyes tightly and get across the damn thing already.

Just down a take breath, put one foot in front of the other and - oh god! Oh god! This sucks! The tightrope jiggled and bobbed recklessly, causing her to reel as she stepped onto it. It felt like it was loose, and it could snap at any moment. This was so much worse than she expected, and she expected it to be awful.

It was like Lili was a big naked boat in the middle of the ocean during a storm, clumsily stepping one foot over the other, praying she wouldn't fall off and hoping as hard as she could that nobody was watching.

When she finally stepped on solid ground, it was like she escaped a burning building. She bent over and began breathing heavily, filled with relief, but also a lot of shame. But the latter went without saying, of course.

"Huff, huff, huff..." Lili exclaimed. "Oh man, that sucked."

"HEY LILI!" Two loud, oblivious, happy voices shouted in unison.

"Wha --?"

Clem and Crystal, Whispering Rock's loudest, happiest, creepiest and only pair of cheerleaders, stood atop the very speaker platform Lili had just now entered. Lili shrieked and covered herself as quickly as she could, but the two didn't seem to have any kind of normal reaction to here lack of clothing. They just stood there, smiling.

"Uhh..." Lili uttered, her brain unable to process this.

"Wowee, Lili! It sure is good to see you!" Crystal said. "Gee, how come you're naked?"

"I--"

"Don't you see, Crystal?" Clem replied. "She's streaking! She just has so much camp spirit she had to get naked and run around!"

"Oh wow! That's so awesome!" Crystal shouted. "Do you think that means she's come to cheer with us?"

"Holy guacamole! That would be the best thing ever!" Clem added. "Lili always just scowls at us when we ask her to cheer!"

"Yeah! It would be the ultimate victory for camp spirit ever!" Crystal replied. "Alright, Lili! On our mark, get ready to --"

"Hey! Hey! Whoa!" Lili interrupted angrily. "I never agreed to anything! Look, I have to get out of here! I need t--"

"OH GOD! I knew it! I knew it!" Crystal shouted in despair. "I'm so stupid! How could I think anyone actually cared about us! Oh god, oh god! I'm having a panic attack!"

Crystal was screaming and flailing around. Clem tried his best

"Crystal, please!" Clem pleaded. "Just calm down! It's okay!'

"It's not okay! IT'S NOT OKAY!" Crystal screamed. "I'm gonna do it this time! I'm gonna pour drain cleaner in the camp water supply and kill everyone! This time I'll do it!"

"Hold on, wait!" Lili pleaded. "You, urgh... didn't let me finish. I'll cheer with you! It's fine!"

"Oh, good! Hehehe." Crystal said, catching her breath. "Alright, what cheer should we do?"

"Ooh, I know!" Clem quickly answered as if nothing happened. "Let's do a triple waggler deluxe, a human hamster wheel, and top it all off with a King Mufusa combo!"

"...What?" Lili asked.

"Aw, looks like Lili doesn't know any of those." Crystal said.

"That's okay! We'll teach her!" Clem replied.

Clem and Crystal rushed to Lili's sides, and grabbed both her arms, stopping her from covering herself. Lili was terrified at the prospect of dancing around naked with a pair of psychos, but considering everyone would die if she didn't, there wasn't much of a choice.

The two forced her arms up over her head. Then they grabbed her legs and spread them apart. A cold wind blew by, assaulting her back and speeding by under her crotch. Lili grit her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so first, you pump your arms up and down while jumping from side to side!" Crystal said.  
"Yeah! Then you jump around and stick your butt up in the air!" Clem said.  
"Then we both pick you up and spin you around!" Crystal added. "Then we finish it all off by holding you high up in the air!"  
"I wish I was dead." Lili groaned.  
"Don't worry! So do we!" Clem added.

Lili hated herself, but she did exactly as they said, in perfect sync. She pumped her arms up and down while jumping left and right like an idiot. It was this strange mixture of dancing and seizing that would have been humiliating even if she had all her clothes on. Her butt and boobs weren't just jiggling, but jumping around like they were excited for a treat.

Lili was surprisingly good at keeping up with them

Nobody else knew at the time, but Bobby and Benny, the camp's two biggest bullies, were on top of the dock's roof, scouting out the camp with binoculars, looking for kids to mess with and things to steal.

"Dang Benny, these 'nocs you stole from Raz the Spaz's cabin are awesome! I can see all the way to the lodge!" Bobby said.  
"Thanks, Bobby! It was a great find" Benny sheepishly replied. Of course, he hadn't actually stole them from Raz's cabin, he just bought them online. He just didn't think Bobby would give him the time of day unless he thought they were breaking the rules somehow.

"Now, let's see what we can find with these babies!"

Bobby looked through the binoculars, and by pure chance, was lucky enough to land right on the platform where Lili, Clem and Crystal were. He saw Lili dancing around with them like a nincompoop, swaying back and forth and flailing her arms around. Occasionally, they would all stop and turn around, shaking their butts in the air.

They picked her up and spun Lili around in a cartwheel motion, showing off every inch of her naked body quickly. It all happened so fast, Bobby didn't have time to even respond to it until it was already almost over.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bobby shouted as he tossed the binoculars over to Benny. "I can't look at that!" He whined. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Ooh! Look at what? Let me see!" Benny insisted as he quickly lifted them up to his face.

"Ew! A naked girl!" Benny screeched as he dropped the binoculars.  
"Wait, what?" Bobby said.

Back at the platform, Clem and Crystal lifted Lili high up into the air in an awkward pyramid formation. Lili was mortified as she covered herself, looking down at the ground. Thankfully, nobody was there. If they were, they could see everything.

Just then, Lili looked up at the sun, and saw it was starting to go down. There wasn't much time left, and she had to escape.

"Aw, damn!" Lili shouted. "Well, this has been great guys - but I gotta go!"

Lili, with no other options, jumped down out of their hands and fell all the way off the platform, crashing down like a cannonball and landing smack-dab in a nearby bush. She ran over to the nearby fence, covering herself the whole way.

"Wow! That sure was fun, wasn't it Clem?" Crystal said.  
"It sure was! We should go streaking next!" Clem replied.  
"Oh yeah! That would be great! Everyone would be so excited!"  
"I wanna get my dick out now!" Clem exclaimed.  
"I can't wait to show some vag!" Crystal added.

Getting away from those homicidal cheerleaders was a step in the right direction, but now there was a new problem - she looked around, and Ranger Cruller was missing.

This was was a double-edged sword. On the one hand, if he had gone to the bathroom or changed personalities while she wasn't looking, it meant he wasn't a problem anymore. However, if he was still around and she had just lost sight of him, he could be anywhere. She had no defense.

She tried her best to move as quickly and quietly as possible, creeping against the fence overlooking the cliff. She looked all around, but Cruller was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she got lucky, maybe he really was gone. Maybe she finally, after all this misery, caught a br--

"Nngh! Who's the pinhead who used up all the dang toilet paper?!" Ranger Cruller lamented as he exited the outhouse. "I had to ruin a perfectly good Ayn Rand novel!"

That 'pinhead' was Coach Oleander, who is notorious for his incredibly slow bowels and overuse of toilet paper. But of course, nobody wants to hear about that. At least, we hope not.

"Of course." Lili cursed under her breath.

Lili was in full panic mode now, Cruller was coming and there was nowhere to hide. No trees, no bushes, not even a trash can. She could hide under a table or behind a pole, but unless the cataracts in Cruller's eyes had finally blinded him, she was SOL.

She had one option left: the pile of leaves Cruller had been raking. It wasn't an ideal situation, but it was all she had left. She took a big, bitter gulp and ran for the leaves, scurrying in and covering herself as much as she possibly could. The good news was, she blended in perfectly. The bad news was, Cruller was on his way, and it was clear he wanted to get back to work.

She could see him approaching quickly, rake in hand, ready to tend to the massive pile she was unfortunately hiding in. All she could do now was grit her teeth, wait for an opening and try her hardest to escape as painlessly as possible.

"Everyone wants to pull the wool over ol' Cruller's eyes!" Ranger Cruller bemoaned. "There ain't a single person here who truly appreciates a finely kempt lawn. They just wanna play their flash video games and watch depraved pornography on their high speed modems."

Cruller waddled his way over to the pile Lili was hiding under, and went right back to raking leaves. She was so nervous - the slightest wrong move, the tiniest little noise, and her cover would be blown. She had to stay perfectly still and totally silent - something she was never good at.

He shuffled a couple leaves into the pile, brushing slightly against Lili, tickling her a little bit. She certainly didn't feel like laughing, but it was a strange sensation. In one sweep, the they brushed against her side, and on the next one, they brushed against the top of her head. That was embarrassing. But not as embarrassing as the next sweep, where they were shoved against her rear end. She grumbled gently and cursed in her own head, and bit her lower lip when it happened again. And again. It seemed like there was a real mess directly behind her. That wasn't good.

At that moment, Lili caught something just out of the corner of her eye: a fuzzy little caterpillar crawling her way over to her. "Shoo! Shoo!" She whispered. Of course, the caterpillar couldn't speak english, so her pleaded was for naught. It wormed her way over to her and crawled on her face, sending a cold shiver up her spine.

"Go! Go away!" She whispered again, to no avail. Just when it seemed like things couldn't get away worse, the creepy little thing began to crawl it's way down her body. From her forehead, down to her nose, over her chin, across her neck - and then, it's tiny, beady little feet crawled made contact with her breasts.

"EEEEK!"

Oh, oh no. Please, no.

Lili made a huge mistake. As an involuntary reaction , she rocketed upward, grabbed the bug and tossed it away, tossing leaves everywhere and revealing herself to a shocked Cruller. The old man gasped loudly and jumped back. If he had been just a few years older, the poor man would've had a heart attack.  
"Lili!" Cruller shouted. Luckily for her, Nils and Elka were currently sprinting for third base, and couldn't care less what was happening around them. "Lilian Zanotto! What in the name of Great Odin's Rake do you think 'yer doing?!"

"I - uh - I..."

Lili was in stunned shock. This day just kept getting worse. She stood up, carefully covering herself. The pierce of the old man's shameful, angry gaze against her naked body was like acid peeling the paint off the side of a house. It was just awful.

If Lili received help from anyone, she would forfeit the bet. But she could tell there was no point anymore. She had been caught red-handed, and at least five people had gotten a nice show out of her today. There was no more point hiding it anymore, she had to come clean. Besides, in a situation like this, an adult with authority could make a world of difference. Maybe Cruller could fix this, get Franke and Kitty in trouble, get the pictures erased - and most importantly at the moment, get her some clothes.

"Cruller..." Lili swallowed her pride and bowed her head down. "I need your help. See, Franke and Kitty..."  
"OH!" Ranger Cruller exclaimed. "So those two put you up to this, did they? You thought you could go streaking on camp grounds, pull one over on poor ol' Ranger Cruller and run away laughing, did 'ya?!"  
"No!" Lili pleaded. "I'm not helping them, I --"  
"You ain't talkin' 'yer way outta this one, missy! You kids think you can get away with all this debauchery, but not more!"

Cruller grabbed Lili by the arm and pulled her away from the pile. She was absolutely horrified, trying to jerk away but unable to break his grip. With one of her arms occupied, she couldn't cover herself completely anymore. She couldn't even break his grip. She couldn't even use any of her powers to stop him, since despite his age, he was still a more powerful psychic than she was. Besides, she didn't have the courage to break the bet anymore, now that even the authority wasn't on their side.

"Ngh! Ngh! Let me go!" Lili growled as she struggled, doing her best to hold back tears. "Where are you taking me!?"  
"I'm gonna do you have favor your parents never did." Cruller said. "I'm gonna take you back to my shack and tan 'yer fat, bratty hide!"

Lili gasped in horror as her heart sank to the bottom of her chest. This. Was. Bad. It certainly didn't help that Cruller was like the eighth person to make a comment about the size of her ass today.

Cruller dragged her all the way back to his cabin just on the edge of the lodge area. It was an ugly, rotten, worn-down old thing that probably couldn't even keep the rain out anymore. If she didn't know Cruller better, she'd be terrified a harsh spanking wasn't the only thing she'd be getting inside.

Cruller pulled her in and sat down on a chair inside. With force, he pulled Lili down and bent Lili over his knee. Lili was absolutely mortified. She had NEVER been spanked before, not by her parents - not by anyone! This had already been a horrible day for her, hadn't she been punished enough?

"Please! Don't do this! I --"  
"OWWWWWWW!"

A loud "thwack" filled the air as Cruller's hand smacked against the bare flesh of Lili's behind. She cried out in pain, but couldn't stop it from sounding oddly like a breathy moan. Just as she lying there in shock that the old fruitcake had actually gone through with it, she felt it again.

*THWACK!*  
"OWWW! OWW!"  
"Serves 'ya right, 'ya spoiled little hussy!"

It felt so... bad. The sensation was harsh, it stang and it burned a little. Every time whacked her, the flab of her behind would jiggle was a little bit. Part of her was relieved that he had the decency to do this in a private place where no one else could see them, but it didn't make it any less humiliating and terrible. Tears ran down her eyes, her face was bright red, she had no dignity left. But still, something about it felt... strange, to her. Almost pleasurable in a way. It was so personal, so invasive, so intimate. There was a weird enjoyment she was getting from it. But that only made her feel worse.

It continued for what felt like days, but it couldn't have been more than a couple minutes. The old man whacked her against the rear again, again, and again, whacking her butt and making her feel terrible pain and shame every time he did it.

*THWACK!*  
"OW!"  
*THWACK!*  
"AAAH!"  
*THWACK!*  
"NO!"  
*THWACK!*  
"PLASE!"  
*THWACK!*  
"AH!"  
*THWACK!*  
"STOP!"  
*THWACK!*  
*THWACK!*  
*THWACK!*

Lili couldn't help it anymore. She was crying now. Tears were rolling down her bright red face as she sobbed and wept uncontrollably. It had officially been the worst day of her life.

"Well now, looks like 'ya learned 'yer lesson!" Cruller exclaimed. "I ain't gonna bother 'ya no more. Your punishment is over. Now git!"

Cruller pulled the poor girl up walked to the door and practically tossed Lili out of his cabin, completely in the buff.

"Hey wait!" Lili exclaimed. "Aren't you at least gonna help me get dressed??"  
"No a chance!" Growled Cruller. "You got yourself inta this mess, you can fix it yourself!"

With those harsh words, Cruller slammed the door in Lili's face, officially destroying any remaining notion that he could be any kind of help in any way.

Lili was heartbroken at this point. She looked down to see her butt was bright ride like a baboon. She rubbed it and found that even touching it stung and burnt like crazy, the pain made her wince and bite her lower lip. This caused her to start crying yet again.

She was hopeless now. She was sure she could still get to the girls' cabin in time and save her reputation, but she was in pieces. Her dignity was officially gone by this point, and she didn't have the strength to care who saw her anymore.

Her head hung in shame, she kept wiping the tears away, but they just kept falling. No longer was she treating this like a covert special ops mission - something she had totally failed at - it was a walk of shame, clumsily fumbling her way over to her cabin so she could just get some damn clothes on and get herself some sleep.

Luckily, with the sun almost down, everyone was gone and the camp was devoid of other campers. It was a lucky break for her, but she could barely enjoy it. Even as she made it to the cabin area in a surprisingly short time and noticed the coast was totally clear and there was no way she wasn't going to make it now, she -- wait, hold on a minute...

The tears stopped, and Lili lifted her head up. She had done. She had actually friggin' done it! She made it! After all the suffering, all the hardship, all the humiliation, she had finally made it to the cabin area! Nothing could stop her now. She was going to get her clothes AND the pictures AND she was going to get sweet revenge on those mean bitches who did this to her! Finally, after a long, miserable day, she had finally caught a break.

Wait, what was that? Was that a voice? It sounded familiar...

"And then they told me my checking out was overdrawn and there was no possible way I could get a bank loan."  
"Well, first of all the fact that you actually have a checking account is amazing in and of itself."

She recognized those voices. The first one was Dogen, who had somehow crawled his way out of the dirt and found an actual barrel to cover himself in, as if he was in a Tex Avery cartoon. But that second voice... Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!

It was Raz, Lili's beloved boyfriend.

Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! She couldn't let him see her like this. Not now! Not this way! She wanted Raz to see her naked, sure, but not under these conditions! Not at this moment! Not like this, never like this! Not on these terms! She had to run - had to find a place to hide - but there was nothing!

Then, like a gift straight from heaven, she saw an outhouse on the horizon. She ran to it as fast as she could, yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

"Where is everybody today?" asked Dogen. "You don't think... there was another Lake Monster attack, right?"  
"Nah." Raz replied. "'sides, even if there was, I'd totally kick the new lake monster's ass! I'd be like - bam! boom! chow!" Raz exclaimed as he kicked and karate chopped at the air.

Lili was so nervous. She didn't have time for this crap! She had to get to the girls' cabin before it was too late! But the the thought of being exposed to her own boyfriend on the most humiliating day of her life made her want to puke, so she didn't dare try anything bold. She listened closely, waiting for the conversation to end. The faint sound of talking stopped, and she heard footsteps. They grew quieter and quieter as they slowly faded away.

It was over. She was safe. She breathed a sigh of relief, leaning on the wall without sitting down, not even bother to cover herself, sighing deeply. It was over. Finally, it was...

*Knock Knock*

Oh no...

"Is someone in here? I gotta go!"

No, no!

*Creeeeeeek*

Oh, god, no...

"Oh, is this stall occupied? I just..."

It happened. The worst possible outcome came true. Raz saw Lili naked. Her breasts, her private area - nothing was covered. She was completely nude, and Raz saw every inch of her.

"AAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAH!"

In near perfect unison, their faces turned bright red as they cried out in shock. Raz quickly covered his eyes and looked away, but it was too late. He had seen everything.

That was it. That was all Lili could take. After a day full of pain, indignity, humiliation, domination and shame, it had all ended in one final, terrible event that served as the cherry on top of this punishment Sundae.

Lili buried her face into her hands and cried, hard. Much harder than last time, where the tears simple leaked out without any kind of control. Now they were flooding like a tidal wave as she wailed and sobbed. This was so horrible. This was the worst day of her life.

Suddenly, she felt something. She felt Raz's chest press up against her own as his arms wrapped around her. He felt him hug her with all his might. This wasn't a perverted act - the look on Raz's face and the thoughts in his head proved as much - the initial discomfort he had felt was completely gone. Lili didn't even realize it, but Raz, in a split-second, had switched from his normally shy, bashful demeanor when it came to matters of intimacy and was now in full protective mode.

"Are you okay?" Raz asked gently.

Lili teared up again, but these were better tears. For the first time this entire horrible day, someone had finally shown sincere concern for her. Someone actually reached out and tried to help her. There was nothing sexual about this. She hugged him back as tight as she could and buried her head into his shoulder, crying her eyes out, letting the sadness soak into his jacket.

In that moment, Lili explained everything - the dumb bet she made that she knew was a bad idea, the ridiculous things she did when she lost it, the cold-hearted punishment she endured, all of it. Raz, to say the least, was not happy. Obviously, neither was Lili.

But it was all gonna be okay. Because after they got back to the cabin and Lili got her clothes back on, they'd start working together. And come sunrise, they'd have their revenge.

==========

"We got her good! Didn't we Kitty?  
"Ha! We sure did! That dumb bitch acts like she's so cool and badass all the time. It was nice to take her down a peg or two."

A nice, hot shower in the girls' bathroom was just what the doctor ordered after a long night of partying and girling it up for Franke and Kitty. They were so damn proud of themselves. Tormenting a loser outcast like Lili was better than anything in the world. Watching her suffer, making her cry - it was so awesome! Kitty was in such a great mood, she didn't even mind that Franke kept stealing glances at her naked body and turning her head away like nothing was happening. Actually, no, she was pretty annoyed with it. But it didn't matter. She could slap Franke upside the head later.

"Oh man! This was so great! What should we do to her next?" Franke says.  
"Well, we've still got all those great pictures of her!" Kitty bragged. "Imagine all the humilating stuff we can get her to do next! We'll pretty much own her forever!"  
"But what if she says 'no'? Are we really gonna spread the pictures around?" Franke asks.  
"Nah, that's a little too mean." Kitty replies. "I mean, maybe we could pass a couple around to the boys, or even stick some on the bulletin board, but I don't wanna ruin her life. Just take her down a peg."  
"Besides," Kitty added. "Those nudes might actually make her more popular!"  
"Ha! Right on, Kitty!" Franke says. "It's not like she could get any less!"  
"Ooh! I have an idea!" Franke continued. "Let's make her shoot a video! We can like, have her sit on our laps and talk about how much prettier we are than her and --  
"Franke, stop." Kitty interrupted, sighing deeply. "I like the video part, but the rest is... you've got issues."  
Franke bowed her head in shame.

...

"H-hey Kitty..." Franke asked. "How do you know if you're into gi--"  
"Franke, no." said Kitty. "That isn't my problem. Go bother your parents with that."

"Let's just get our clothes and get out of here." Kitty said.  
"Yeah, we should." Franke responded.

The girls turned off the faucets and left the shower room. They searched around, but curiously, there were no towels. It was a bit of a problem, but nothing too major. But then, they noticed something wrong - one of their lockers was wide open.

"What the?!" Kitty exclaimed.  
"Hey!" Franke shouted as she opened her locked to find it completely empty. "Where's all my stuff? My clothes are gone, and so is my phone!"  
"What the hell is going on?!" Kitty growled.

Kitty pried her locker all the way open, and all of her stuff was gone too. All that was left was a small piece of paper with some pretty lining. The "I" was dotted with a little heart.

  
"Tag! You're it! :)"

==========

*THUD*  
*SPLASH*

With that extremely satisfying sound, the last of Kitty and Franke's clothes were now well on their way to the bottom of Lake Oblongata, soon to join Lili's lost clothing, her old homework assignments, and that abandoned mining village. Lili almost felt bad knowing Franke and Kitty would be going through exactly what she did... almost. Revenge is a dish best served hot off the pan.

Lili really appreciated being fully clothed again. You never realize how much you take such basic, obvious things for granted until you find yourself without them. She felt proud and powerful again, no longer ashamed. Her man, Raz, was standing right next to her, fiddling with Franke and Kitty's phones and erasing every single picture they had of her.

"And... done!" Raz exclaimed. "That was the very last one. I have half a mind to break these stupid things, but their dads would probably sue me."  
"Aw, screw 'em!" Lili exclaimed. "My dad's richer than either of them."  
"Still though, it seems a little too harsh." Raz said. "Later tonight I'll leave these in their cabin."  
"Meh, your call." Lili said.

Lili leaned over and gave Raz a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Raz. For everything." Lili said. "You really saved me, just like you always do."  
"Hey, sometimes you're the one who saves me." Raz said. "I had to do something. I never want you to go through anything like that again."  
"I never will." Lili proudly stated. "I'm never gonna let anybody do anything like that to me ever again. No more bets, no more blackmail, no more humiliation. From now on, the only time someone will spank my naked ass, it’ll be on my terms!"

Raz chuckled and blushed.

"Y'know..." Lili said, "You really deserve a reward for keeping me safe and helping me get back at those big mean girls, my noble Psychomaster~"  
"The only reward I need is your smile." Raz replied.  
"Awww, that's so stupid~!" Lili said. "But no, I already have something planned. Check under your pillow before you go to bed tonight."

Raz had no idea what Lili meant. Did she like, have connections with the tooth fairy or something? Uh, not that he still believed in the tooth fairy! That's baby stuff! No, she must have left him something like money or a new friendship bracelet or something.

Later that night, Raz was bushed. He was ready to hit the hay without so much as a second thought. He nearly forgot about the "special gift" Lili had left for him. Just barely recalling it, he stuck his hand under his pillow and dug around. He pulled out... a USB drive?

Curious to see what was on the magic little stick, he pulled his laptop from out of his desk, booted it up, and plugged the device in.

"HOLY -- !!!"

Every picture Raz thought he deleted forever was there, staring him right in the face. Every inch, line and curve of Lili's naked body was there, on full display, just for him. But they weren't the only ones. There were tons of other pictures of Lili in her birthday suit, posing in different positions. The pictures slowly became more graphic as they went on. We won't go into details, but let's just say a gameboy isn't the only toy you can use to play with yourself. There was even a text document attached:

"To my wonderful boyfriend, for those lonely nights when my plump, fat butt isn't in his hands ;)"

Raz's face was glowing like a stop sign it was so red. His jaw was practically on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His more gentlemanly nature told him to delete the pictures, but, of course, he WAS a boy, after all. And these pictures were all consensual, so...

Raz had a long, fun night ahead of him.

Before he could get started, the door opened.

Elton stood in the doorway to the boy's cabin, totally nude and covering his private area with a backpack.

"Don't tell Milka I'm here." He begged softly. "I'm chafing so hard right now."  
"Get the fuck out of here and don't come back for the rest of the night."

=======

It had only been a single day since it all happened, but Lili was already at peace. Sitting in the pale moonlight on the pier of Lake Oblongata, watching the stars and listening the sounds of the lake while and working on her nails, she was at peace. She had won, and it was over.

She heard a pair of footsteps behind her. They sounded loud, but weak, as if they were from an old man. Lili looked her over her shoulder to see Ford Cruller standing there, looking absolutely terrible. The way he was staring at the ground made him look like a puppy that just got caught digging in the trash. So much shame, so much embarrassment.

"Hey there, Mrs. Zanotto." Cruller stated awkwardly. "How's it going?"  
"It's going great." Lili said with a smile. "Take a seat with me, Mr. Cruller. Come look at the stars. They're beautiful tonight."

Just as Lili said, Cruller slumped right over and took a seat right next to her.

"Now, I ain't gonna beat around the bush." Cruller said. "While I was under one of my other personalities, I physically and emotionally abused you. There ain't no excuse for it, and I can never make up for it. All I can do is tell you that I'm truly, truly sorry."

"Aw, that's okay." Lili said. "I actually kind of liked it."  
"Oh, my god, that makes it so much worse." Cruller said.  
"Don't get me wrong, I mean, I wish you weren't the one doing it, and the timing was horrible." Lili said. "But the reason I don't wanna kill you right now is because in the end, it all worked out. Plus, I found a new kink."  
"Well, at least something good came outta this." Cruller said. "Even if it's really gross, and wrong..."

"Hey, where's Raz?" Cruller asked. "You and that kid are usually joined at the hip."  
"Oh, he had to go to the doctor's." Lili said. "Something about dehydration."  
"That's also pretty gross." Cruller replied. "This whole thing is gross."  
"Yeah, but at least it's over." Lili said.

"Well, over for me, at least. But for Franke and Kitty..."

Over at the cabin area all the way on the other side of camp, there was a big commotion. Almost every single camper was there, hooting and hollering, some taking pictures, many laughing. Oleander was pacing back and forth, spewing nonsense and screaming orders like he was a drill sergeant.

The spectacle that had gathered the campers together was Kitty and Franke, stripped naked, trying and failing to cover themselves, as the Coach shouted at and lectured them. Many of the boys, in particular, were enjoying the sight. At least one of the girls was getting a kick out of it, too.

"Coach, please!" Kitty begged.  
"My dad is gonna sue all of you!" Franke said.  
"Quiet, maggots! You brought this on yourselves!" Oleander shouted at Franke and Kitty as they trembled. Running around in your birthday suits where everyone could see 'ya! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Maloof and Mikhail were watching with Elton. Mikhail didn't have any kind of visible reaction to any of this. But that was to be expected. Mikhail is pretty much sexless, like most proud russian soldiers who defend his glorious homeland.

"Wow, I've never seen a naked girl before." Maloof commented. "Except in those clubs my daddy takes me too. But I don't like that ‘cause there are always gunshots in the background and I can't hear the music."  
"Nnnngh..."  
"Are you okay, Elton?" Maloof asked.  
Elton couldn't answer him. Elton could even think straight, since his girlfriend - currently invisible - secretly had her hand in his pants and was jerking him off faster than the speed of light. All he could do was make long moans and loud gurgling noises.

"You girls are a disgrace to this campsite! A disgrace!" Oleander shouted. "Since you two like being naked so much, you can just stand there until sunrise!"

Franke and Kitty whined and moaned, terrified and humiliated. It was just the start of a very, very long night for them.

[The End]

 


End file.
